


Fever Talk

by samithemunchkin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he was Gideon and Gideon did not get sick and Gideon did not skip important briefings just because his head hurt a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash

Gideon had no idea how it had happened. Gideon did not get sick. Ever. Headaches yes, sore throat every once in a while yeah, but a full blown cold was not something that existed in Gideon's life. Especially when he was just getting back from his leave.

So when he woke up that morning with a headache that no amount of coffee seemed to cure he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with Mitchell. But he was Gideon and Gideon did not get sick and Gideon did not skip important briefings just because his head hurt a little.

However, he only lasted it until noon before he had to give up and excuse himself because he felt like he'd been ran over by death. And after dragging himself outside the building he felt like he'd been ran over by death twice so he ended up having to call Mitchell to come pick him up.

~~~~~~

"Hey...okay wow, Gid why the hell did you leave the house if you were this sick?" Mitchell asked when he saw the state the older man was in.

"I... don't get sick..." Gideon groaned as Mitchell gingerly helped him stand. "I swear I've been shot and tortured...but this...this is as close to dying as I've ever felt..."

"That would be the fever you got going on..." Mitchell chuckled as he placed his hand on Gideon's forehead. "Oh wow yeah you're burning up, we need to get you to a doctor..." He said, now way more concerned.

"No no no...no fucking way, just take me home, I'll sleep it off..."

"I thought you were dying..." Mitchell quipped back but thought better than to argue with Gideon right now as he lead them to the car. "Also if we get pulled over you're paying the ticket, I still shouldn't be driving."

The older man just grunted as he slumped on the passenger seat. It wasn't until ten minutes into the drive that he spoke again, which surprised the younger man who'd thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Thanks...for picking me up...I uh...I really appreciate it..."

"Appre- you appreciate it?" Mitchell asked bemused.

"Shut up, don't make fun of me when I'm dying..." Gideon actually pouted and, surprising Mitchell even more, shifted on his seat so he could rest his head against the younger man's shoulder. "I know I don't...I don't really _show_ that often...but I do really like having you in...in my life..."

"Is...is there a way to reply to that confession in a way that does not come back to bite me in the ass later?"

"Hmm no. I'm going to bite it anyway because it's a nice ass." Gideon stated simply, snuggling even closer and trying to wrap an arm around Mitchell's.

"Oh no no, Gid I need that arm or we'll both end up in the hospital." Mitchell reluctantly shooed the older man back on his own seat. "I am glad to hear you like both my company and my ass though, that's good because the feelings are mutual and _I_ really appreciate how much you've done for me."

"Hmmpf, it was nothing...I'd do anything for you."

Mitchell really wanted to pull over at that moment and kiss the cold right out of Gideon, he knew it was the fever doing most of the talking right now but he also knew the feelings really were there.

"Anything? Alright, how about next time you get sick you tell me and maybe don't drag yourself all the way to work and then call me sounding like your dying. Hmm?"

"Ungh but I am dying..."


End file.
